1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of forming an artificial diamond in a simple and easy manner.
2. Background Information
Conventional methods of forming an artificial diamon include a method disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. 37-4406, which utilizes high temperature and high pressure for reaction of carbon, and a method disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. 54-10558, which utilizes a shock wave caused by explosion for imparting impact to carbon.
However, the former method requires a large-sized and expensive equipment for creating a high-temperature and high-pressure state. Further, it takes a long synthesization time to obtain an artificial diamond. Still further, it requires the use of a solvent for dissolving carbon powder to enhance the reactivity thereof. The solvent can remain in the produced diamond as an impurity.
On the other hand, the latter method only requires a very short synthesization time. However, it has the disadvantage that actual forming conditions under which an artificial diamond is formed are very difficult to control.